


Sharing Merlin

by whiteraven1606



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Lancelot share Merlin.</p><p>Written for Five Acts on LJ for Old-blueeyes.</p><p>Edit: Added a second chapter where the knights share Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur spread Merlin’s thighs and rubbed at his hole. “Are you sore?”

Merlin lolled his head in Lancelot’s lap and slowly blinked up at them. “Hmmm?”

“Perhaps we’ve broken him, sire.”

Arthur smiled. “No. Merlin is made of sterner stuff.” With a twist of his finger, Arthur buried two fingers in Merlin, who gasped.

Lancelot stroked Merlin’s prick slow and firm. When Merlin’s hands started for his groin, Lancelot captured them with his free hand and pinned them to Merlin’s chest.

Arthur slid a third finger into Merlin. He thrust hard and grinned as Merlin arched against Lancelot’s hold. They worked Merlin between them until he was sweaty and panting.

Pulling his fingers free, Arthur helped Lancelot turn Merlin over to kneel on the bed. Lancelot tucked Merlin’s head into the join of his neck and shoulder. He pulled Merlin’s arms behind the man’s back and tucked them up as Arthur spread a small amount of oil along Merlin’s crack.

Arthur shifted so he could thrust into Merlin’s loose heat. Grinding against Merlin’s ass, Arthur listened to Merlin’s muffled moans. As soon as Merlin spread his knees wider, Arthur started fucking him harder, with short jabbing thrusts.

Merlin strained against Lancelot’s hold, trying to push himself back into Arthur’s strokes.

Arthur kept his strokes fast and powerful for as long as he could. He loved how Merlin just squirmed and strained, but was held fast by Lancelot’s hands. One last thrust and Arthur threw back his head as he emptied himself into Merlin.

Pulling out as he became too sensitive, Arthur helped rearrange Merlin to lay in his arms. He clasped Merlin’s hands in his own and pulled Merlin down to his chest as Lancelot fingered Merlin’s hole.

Arthur tipped Merlin’s face up. “You like to be shared between us like this, don’t you?”

Merlin nuzzled Arthur’s palm and his eyelids fluttered as Lancelot wiggled his fingers in Merlin. “Uh....please...”

Arthur kept one hand trapping Merlin’s wrists as he moved his other hand to help hold Merlin’s leg out wide for Lancelot.

He liked the sounds of them together. The slap of skin and the grunting washed over Arthur as their coupling rocked Merlin against him. They were moving fast and nearly viciously when Arthur started whispering in Merlin’s ear.

Arthur told Merlin of how they could laying him out and share him with all of Arthur’s knights. “One after another they’d take you until you were covered in their spendings. Until you were dry and it hurt.”

Merlin pressed his captured hands hard against Arthur's chest as he arched back into Lancelot’s strokes. With a gasp, Merlin orgasmed, his body tightening, pulling a grunt from Lancelot as his movements stuttered.

With a last few thrusts, Lancelot buried himself deep in Merlin to spill himself. They lay piled on Arthur for several breaths and then Lancelot pushed himself off to one side.

****

Arthur settled Merlin’s arm across Lancelot’s stomach and moved to check the fire before joining them in his bed. Lancelot watched him with sleepy eyes as Arthur settled himself so that Merlin lay between them.

“He would do anything for you, sire.”

Arthur wrapped himself around Merlin and sat his chin on the top of Merlin’s hair. “He already does.”

Lancelot stared at him and Arthur gave a moments thought to wonder if Lancelot knew of Merlin’s power, but instead he pushed it aside. Merlin would say something when he was ready or it could not longer be ignored. Arthur need not worry overly until that day. Instead Arthur reached out and pulled Lancelot into a kiss.

“I value him, Lancelot.” Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in Merlin’s scent. “I value you both.”

Lancelot’s arm snaked its way across Merlin to Arthur’s ribs. “You are loved as well, Arthur.”

Between them, his face half pressed into the pillow, Merlin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights use Merlin as they see fit.

Arthur nudged Merlin awake. "Are you still certain of this?"

Merlin yawned, rubbed one eye, and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Do you not want me to?"

With a frown, Arthur moved across the room to look out his window. "I'm King, but Merlin, the knights may not treat you well after."

"I can take care of myself, Arthur." He wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind. "They all have stared at my arse on occasion, you know."

Arthur snorted. "You will be careful, Merlin." He pushed Merlin towards their bed. "I will warm you up for them."

Merlin laughed and tugged his britches down. "You can't be jealous for this, Arthur."

Pressing Merlin down, Arthur kissed the side of Merlin's neck. "I'm not. I wish to know the difference of your body before you are ravaged and after."

Merlin sucked in a breath and pushed his bare arse back into Arthur's hand. "Jealous, lout."

Arthur rubbed his fingertips over Merlin's hole. "Lout? That's the best you can come up with, really?"

Groaning, Merlin shoved back trying to impale himself on Arthur's fingers. "Just a bit busy, sire."

Coating himself with oil, Arthur pressed the head of his shaft into Merlin. "Aye, I suppose...you...are." He hitched his hips to further himself into Merlin.

Merlin's arm flailed and Arthur pinned him down, canting his hips to better thrust. Merlin tucked his head down and buried his nose and mouth in his neckerchief.

With a quick twist, Arthur passed both of Merlin's wrists to one hand and pressed his freed hand to the back of Merlin's head, pushing him into his neckerchief. He thrust hard and Merlin moaned, his body shifting against the bed.

Arthur nosed aside the cloth at the back of Merlin's neck and bit him. Merlin arched, his hips stuttering as he jerked under Arthur's efforts. Arthur widened his stance and increased his speed as Merlin made little jerking movements with his arms. 

Biting him harder, Arthur moved to speak in Merlin's ear. "Mine, aren't you...boy?"

Merlin opened his eyes a tiny amount and looked back at Arthur before pushing up hard against Arthur's hold.

Arthur grinned and slowed his strokes. "Boy? You like that?" He kissed Merlin's cheek as Merlin shuddered. "I'll...inform Lancelot."

Merlin whined and pushed up with his hips. Arthur smiled as he returned his efforts to his thrusts.

Arthur released his hold on Merlin's head, and pulled the neckerchief aside so he could bite more of Merlin's neck. The noises Merlin made were heady to Arthur's ears and he pressed deep into Merlin for his release.

As soon as sense returned, Arthur took hold of Merlin's member and squeezed firmly. Merlin arched and gasped as Arthur forced him into limpness.

With a kiss to Merlin's shoulder, Arthur released him. "Go and find...Let's make it Percival, shall we?"

Merlin shuddered and pulled up his clothing. "Do you have to tell me which..."

"Yes, Merlin. I am your King and I will be certain you are taken well care of by my proxies."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin looked at Arthur and licked his lip. "Percival?"

Arthur adjusted Merlin's neckerchief. "Percival. After him...I think Leon." Arthur gently pushed on Merlin's chest. "Go on."

Merlin blinked and then smiled wide. "Yes, Arthur." He tweaked Arthur's bare shaft and then ran out of the room laughing as Arthur leaned over, gasping.

****

Merlin approached Percival as he polished his armor. "King Arthur said to come to you."

Percival looked up, blushed lightly, and started sitting aside his armor. "You do not have to do this."

"I want to." Merlin knelt down next to Percival's feet. "I...dream of this." He waved his hand around to show he meant every knight. Then, Merlin frowned. "Do you not want..."

Percival cupped Merlin's cheek. "I want. You are very easy on the eyes, Merlin." He pulled Merlin close and buried his nose in Merlin's neck. "You smell of our King."

"He, uh, took me."

Pressing the heel of his hand to himself, Percival tugged on the hem of Merlin's shirt. "I was told to do anything I liked to you."

Merlin nodded as he stripped off his shirt. "Yes."

"Bare yourself for me."

Merlin shivered and quickly stripped off his clothing. 

Percival traced a finger across the marks from Arthur's hold on Merlin's member. "He wished you to hold yourself all day?"

With a shrug, Merlin knelt back down between Percival's legs. "I like being made to wait."

Percival hummed and pulled a short length of leather from his supplies. "Waiting is a virtue you could do well to learn."

Merlin shuddered and held onto Percival's knee as Percival wrapped Merlin's prick and balls in a complicated wrap that left him with tingles deep in his belly. "Oooh."

Smiling at the soften expression on Merlin's face, Percival moved Merlin to kneel against the bench. "Just so."

He held Merlin still as he used oil to check Merlin's passage to see that he would be able to be used again so soon. Percival eased his shaft from his britches and knelt behind Merlin. With a slow push, Percival made his way in.

Merlin gasped and his breathing quickened as Percival gripped Merlin's hips to move Merlin on him. Percival reveled in the lovely noises Merlin made as he was moved back and forth on Percival's member. Soon, Percival leaned back and pulled Merlin with him so that he could lay back with Merlin bouncing on his lap as Percival pulled him down faster, then harder, thrusting up to met his own downward pulls.

Merlin gripped the bench with one hand and gave breathy moans as Percival kept going. 

Remembering what Lancelot had said when he'd been by moments before Merlin arrived, Percival curled himself up and whispered in Merlin's ear. "Such a good boy."

Merlin arched and cried out before slumping into limpness and Percival kept going, chasing his release in the heat of Merlin's slim body. Percival pulled Merlin down and held him as he ground against Merlin until he spilled. 

Percival eased Merlin down to his chest and fingered Merlin's stiff prick, smiling as Merlin gasped. "Sensitive, boy?"

Merlin shuddered and pushed himself up. "I'm going to kill him for finding that..." He broke off with a gasp as Percival squeezed his balls. "Gah."

Percival gently cupped Merlin's sac. "You liked it."

Merlin nodded as he pulled his clothes towards himself. "I like a lot of things I really shouldn't."

Percival pulled Merlin back towards himself and bit at Merlin's neck. "Go on, you've more to service, boy."

Merlin whimpered and pulled his shirt on.

****

Merlin nearly collapsed on Leon when he arrived. Leon frowned and pulled Merlin inside before closing his door.

"Are you hurt?"

Merlin grinned and shook his head. His eyes were blown wide and Leon couldn't resist petting his hair as Merlin slid down his side to the floor. "No. I'm not hurt."

Leon knelt next to Merlin and touched Merlin's hair again. "You are certain?" He frowned as he thought of what he'd been told to call Merlin. "Boy, are you certain?"

Merlin shivered and pressed himself to Leon's legs. "Ooooh. Yes." He rubbed against Leon. "Please, I'm not hurt."

Lifting Merlin up, Leon moved them to his bed. He laid Merlin out and stripped him of his clothing. He fingered the leather wrapped around Merlin's privates. "Percival has had you?"

Merlin's head lifted from the bed. "How did you..." He let his head drop back down. "Please, Leon."

Spreading Merlin's legs, Leon pressed his gloved fingers against Merlin's entrance. "You are quite well used, boy."

Merlin spread himself wider and reached down to hold his sac. "Don't tease...please."

Leon stroked his fingers out across Merlin's thighs and then stood. He stripped himself of his own clothing and opened the pot of thick oil. He turned back to Merlin and leaned to kiss Merlin's chest. "On your hands and knees, boy."

Merlin scrambled into place with clumsy movements. Leon knelt behind him and spread the thick oil along each of finger of his hand very carefully.

"You've been well used, boy. I think you've not been used as I like to use slim boys like yourself."

Merlin moaned as Leon eased in two of his fingers. Moving firmly, Leon added a third finger and then rolled his wrist to twist his fingers about. Merlin arched his back and reached back to fondle his own prick.

"Very wanton, aren't you, boy?"

Merlin shuddered and pushed back onto Leon's fingers.

Working slowly, Leon twisted, pulled, and pushed giving Merlin his upmost attention. Leon leaned over Merlin's back and added his bite mark to Merlin's blooming collection as he slipped in his fourth finger. 

"More." Merlin rocked on his knees as Leon sat back up, plunging his fingers in deep. 

Leon pulled back and folded his thumb in tightly before pushing, his other hand holding Merlin in place as he pressed. "Used and loose, right, boy?"

Merlin grunted with each inch Leon gained until Leon's fist was buried in Merlin's heat. Then, Merlin went silent, his body still and taunt. 

Moving with deliberate slowness, Leon curled his fist up tight and began twisting it back and forth within Merlin's body.

With a gasp, Merlin wiggled and began rocking again as Leon kept moving.

Leon let go of Merlin's hip and brought that hand to his own prick as Merlin _danced_ on his curled fist. Leon stroked himself harshly as Merlin's noises grew with each thrust of Leon's fist.

Leon spent himself against the back of Merlin's thighs as Merlin grew more frantic. Leon caught his breath and reached under Merlin to grip the head of his member.

Merlin arched up onto his knees and kept arching back as Leon pinched hard. Merlin's body swayed, vibrating, as Leon kept thrusting with his fist inside Merlin.

Taking pity, Leon pulled his fist free, and pinched hard until Merlin slumped against him, gasping, whimpers coming from some deep place in Merlin's chest. 

Leon kissed Merlin's sweaty temple. "You're to go to Gwaine next."

****

Gwaine received Merlin wrapped in a blanket with Leon looking a bit sheepish around the edges. Kicking the door closed behind him, Gwaine lay Merlin down on the bed and unwrapped him. The lanky body was pale, sweaty, and his member was half-stiff, angry looking with the wrapped leather. Merlin grasped weakly at him and Gwaine knelt beside him to check Merlin throughly.

When an oil covered finger slipped very easily into Merlin and gained him quite the moaning with an arched back, Gwaine sat back on his heels.

"Are you happy with this suffering...boy?"

Merlin shivered at the name, which Gwaine hadn't been certain of when he'd been told, but it appeared to have the affect that Lancelot had claimed. 

Gwaine gently bound Merlin's hands and ankles. "Control has never been stripped from you like this has it, boy?"

Merlin blinked slowly, his body shuddering as Gwaine wrapped more cloth bindings around Merlin's ankles.

Having secured Merlin tightly, Gwaine licked the head of Merlin's member. Merlin gasped and his eyes flashed gold. 

"Hope you contained that with the ones who don't know, right, boy?" Gwaine took Merlin's shaft in and sucked slow and gently as Merlin bucked, crying underneath him.

Gwaine added a hand to Merlin's sac as Merlin arched and jerked under Gwaine's mouth. As Merlin's hips stuttered into motion, Gwaine pulled the leather tie loose.

Merlin cried out as he spilled heavily into Gwaine's mouth. Gwaine watched Merlin's eyes fade to normal before his head relaxed back down to the bed as all of Merlin went limp.

Gwaine untied and maneuvered Merlin over onto his stomach. Sinking into Merlin's heat, Gwaine drew a sharp breath at Merlin's loose, slick, passage. "Well used boy."

Merlin whimpered and tried to push back, but Gwaine held him down and thrust into him as he pleased.

Gwaine loved the flush creeping across Merlin's shoulders. He thrust at a smooth, easy pace as he enjoyed the view. Licking the bite marks of the others, Gwaine stroked Merlin's soft member. 

Merlin arched and turned his head to nuzzle Gwaine's chin. "Ties..."

Gwaine fumbled for the leather ties. "Let's make you...spend again...first, shall we boy?"

Merlin's breathe hitched and he loosely curled his hand around Gwaine's on his prick. "Oh...yes."

Biting at Merlin's neck to add his own mark, Gwaine increased his pace. Merlin gasped, arching under him and Gwaine slowed so he could focus on bringing Merlin release.

Merlin moaned as he spent over their joined hands. Gwaine milked him as he eased his thrusting to match Merlin's pleasure.

As Merlin slumped in his arms, Gwaine wrapped the ties back around Merlin's prick and balls. That done, Gwaine held Merlin down as he went back to thrusting fast and smooth.

With a grunt, Gwaine loosed his spendings into Merlin. He eased himself out and fingered Merlin's leaking hole.

"So loose, boy." Gwaine pressed in with three fingers and Merlin whimpered. "I think we'll not move you yet, boy."

Merlin's body tensed, quivering as Gwaine pressed his fingertips into the sensitive place inside Merlin.

****

Elyan arrived at Gwaine's room and knocked lightly.

There were soft nosies and then Gwaine opened his door. "Thank you for coming here."

"His comfort in this is the most important."

Gwaine nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "He's been very well used."

Elyan looked over Merlin laid out on Gwaine's bed. He was pale, sweaty, and shivering. His spendings were smeared across his member and Elyan could see his loose, wet hole peeking from between the pale cheeks of his arse. Elyan glanced at Gwaine, who gestured towards Merlin.

Freeing his member, Elyan stepped close to the bed and leaned over Merlin. "Such a wanton boy."

As the other's had said, Merlin shuddered and moaned at the name. Elyan slipped his hand into Merlin's shaggy hair and touched the tip of his member to Merlin's lips.

"Have you been taken like this, boy?"

Merlin opened and his clever tongue pressed Elyan's member to the roof of Merlin's mouth. The little bumps along the roof of Merlin's mouth teased the head of Elyan's prick. 

Gwaine knelt between Merlin's thighs. "Should we both have at you, boy?"

Merlin sucked Elyan in deeper. Elyan eased his way into kneeling over Merlin as Gwaine thrust into Merlin's body.

Elyan reveled in the feel of Merlin's sucking. The little mewling noises were pleasing to his ears. Elyan thrust deeper to see if he could quiet Merlin.

"Oh." Gwaine touched Elyan's shoulder. "Do that to the boy again."

Elyan used his grip in Merlin's hair to control him as he thrust with his hips. Merlin's body went lax as he let himself be roughly used.

They kept going until Elyan was ready to spend himself. He pulled back and kept retreating until he was free and his shaft softened slightly at the cooler air. He held Merlin's mouth open and stroked himself into loosing across Merlin's open mouth and face.

Gwaine groaned and pulled Merlin up as Elyan moved to one side. Gwaine bared Merlin's neck as he curled Merlin into him. "There...room for...your mark."

Elyan ran his thumb across the livid bite marks and smiled as Merlin groaned as Gwaine kept thrusting. Elyan leaned in and added his bite mark to Merlin's neck.

He licked the other marks and then Gwaine lay Merlin back down, thrusting until he stiffen. He panted as he pulled out of Merlin. 

Elyan shivered as Merlin turned his head to kiss Elyan's mostly limp member.

****

Lancelot took Merlin from Gwaine gently. "The boy has been used by all?"

Gwaine smirked and ran his thumb across Merlin's parted lips smearing the leftover spendings. "There is only you left, Lancelot."

Grinning, Lancelot turned and eased Merlin to the top of the Round Table. Adjusting blankets with Gwaine's help, Lancelot checked over Merlin's body.

In his seat, several feet away, Arthur watched silently. Lancelot nudged Gwaine with his hip and Gwaine retreated to Arthur's side. Leaning over Merlin, Lancelot touched Merlin's cheek.

"You've been wanton, boy. Your King has heard of your uses."

Merlin shivered and his eyes were golden as he cracked them open. "Arthur?"

Lancelot kissed Merlin's temple and pressed the heel of his hand to Merlin's stiff prick until Merlin groaned. "Yes, King Arthur wishes a demonstration of your usefulness." 

Merlin rolled his hips and Lancelot opened the pot of oil they'd brought. He spread oil over Merlin's loosened, reddened hole.

Arthur slipped his hand to Gwaine's hip as Lancelot freed himself from his britches. Gwaine moved with easy grace to kneel between Arthur's spread legs.

Merlin sobbed as Lancelot slammed into Merlin's hole. To the side, Arthur gasped softly as Gwaine took him in.

Lancelot thrust hard and put a finger into Merlin's slack mouth as his toes curled. Merlin arched, his bound prick stiff and dark. Lancelot used his finger in Merlin's mouth to turn his head towards Arthur. Lancelot could tell when the pair's eyes caught because Lancelot's member was gripped tight by Merlin's body as Arthur gave a small gasp.

Lancelot thrust harder, holding Merlin tight to keep him in place. He kept the pace until his strokes became jerky as he loosed himself.

"Bring the boy to me."

Lancelot steadied himself to lift Merlin, but was nudged aside by Gwaine.

"I have our boy." He turned Merlin over. "Take your bite, Lancelot."

Lancelot leaned in, biting until his mark was darkening with the others before dropping into the nearest empty chair. He panted as he watched Gwaine lift Merlin to take him to Arthur.

****

Arthur held his prick to Merlin was eased down onto it. Gwaine started to step back once Merlin was in place. "Your reward, my knight."

Gwaine froze. "Sire?"

Arthur spread Merlin's arse. "Share my boy." He smiled as Merlin shuddered. "He likes being shared."

Gwaine pushed Merlin's sweaty bangs off his face. "Want do you want, boy?"

Merlin's golden eyes bore into Arthur. "Both of you."

Gwaine nodded and lined himself up. Arthur gritted his teeth as Gwaine pressed in.

Between them Merlin muttered under his breath and arched as Arthur twitched. 

Gwaine grinned and kissed Merlin's bare shoulder. "You knew."

Arthur half smiled and rolled his hips. Which made Gwaine start to move. "As did you."

Gwaine shrugged and thrust harder, making Merlin gasp. 

Smiling, Arthur pulled Merlin's head in to rest on his shoulder so he could lick at the edge of Merlin's collection of bite marks. He ran his thumb down the many bumps of Merlin's spine as Gwaine used his strength to pleasure Merlin.

Arthur loved the feel of Gwaine's prick sliding past his own. With a kiss to Merlin's neck, Arthur pulled Gwaine in tight against them and kissed him. Then, he released Gwaine so that he could return to his thrusting.

As Gwaine's pace ebbed and flowed, Arthur caught Lancelot's eye and nodded towards Gwaine. Lancelot nodded and fisted himself as Arthur took hold of Gwaine's arse.

With a grunt, Gwaine spent himself. Arthur pushed them all down until he was kneeling over Gwaine, twitching, and Merlin laying loose and easy. Arthur thrust into Merlin as he pulled the ties loose.

Merlin's head snapped back and he _glowed_ as Arthur pulled his release from him. Before the glow could fade, Arthur thrust deep and kept grinding until his release came upon him.

****

Gwaine yawned as he lay Merlin's limp body into Arthur's bed. He pulled away and started to pull the covers up.

"You get in as well."

Gwaine turned his head to stare at Arthur. "What?"

"You're ears aren't blocked, are they?" Arthur came close and slapped Gwaine's arse. "In my bed, knight."

"Oh." He turned towards Lancelot. "Has he lost his sense?"

"Merlin likes to share." Lancelot pulled on Gwaine's britches. "Arthur is your lege. You should get into bed, Gwaine."

Gwaine blinked and crawled in bare arsed beside Merlin.

****


End file.
